Brytni Sin
Outside of CAW/Background Story Brytni's childhood was described as nothing short of shambles. Little is known about her mother other than she died of a heart attack during a police raid when Brytni herself was only 6. Her father worked as a seemingly innocent undertaker for years before being targeted and eventually corrupted by The Darkness of The Universe shortly after learning about his wife's passing creating the abomination we know today as Gareth Moore. During this time Brytni was pulled from school and locked in Gareth's "Experimentation Room" where she was subjected to a number of torturous surgeries and experiments. So much so, she has claimed she was sure she died multiple times, losing count after 4 all she could hope was that the experiments failed and she just died. This happened during the month of December up until; she was 17 when the final experiment took place, in which her DNA was spliced with a compound made up of a compilation of creatures from across the universe. The only visible effect it had on her however was changing her hair and eye color and morphing her DNA into the supernatural variety. Obviously whatever he was trying to create failed, and as a result she was dubbed a failure and kicked out of the house. She had developed an attachment to the torture she received and didn't know how to survive looking the way she did. She repeatedly went to Gareth's house to request that he kill her and he denied her with silence everytime. In an interview with James Mercury she mentioned going to people with her story and no one believing her specifically because of her lack of scars. Even when the police got a warrant to search the house, Gareth was tending to a homemade casket but other than that nothing seemed out of the ordinary as if her torture room never existed. The result of this made her lose her mind, while Gareth watched on observing her every actions. Veins in her neck began to frantically shuffle as if a parasite was moving through them or all the blood was rushing to her head while she screamed relentlessly, crying for her Father to accept her back. Try explaining to an 18 year old girl with a 12 year old mindset that her father no longer had to take care of her, basically leaving her to die on the cold streets of Cranberry, PA. Eventually she was taken to a mental facility out of concern for her sudden outbursts, completely unable to function in regular society. At this point she remembered little but would have blotches where she relives every painful second in her head. Spending most time in her assigned quarters, she was difficult to deal with and as a result was moved to the 13th Ward. Where she was divided roomates with a church girl named Ashley. Initially Brytni was wary of her newfound associate but as time went past it seemed that Ashley was the only one able to calm her during her outbursts with passages from her bible which was the only item she had with her. Brytni unaware of certain aspects of religion due to her extended isolation felt comfort in this. It took a couple of years before both her and Ashley were able to leave the Ward. Due to the torture the last thing she enjoyed was confined spaces and needles yet, she became desensitized to it all only showing her true emotion to Ashley. When they finally did leave they were unfortunately separated for what seemed like years. Both met again faithfully in ICHW and their friendship translated to the EWWE arena. Even in the beginning they made a bond to never fight no matter the circumstances... CAW Wrestling Career =Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events (??? - present)= First Run (??? - ???) Not much is documented on Brytni's original stint in EWWE other than she was an easy going blonde who was repeatedly targeted by the Mean Girls. (Bonnie Rockwaller and her cheerleaders) Bestie's Back! (??? - ???) Brytni made her return to help her best friend Ashley fare against... Daddy Issues (2013 - 2015) Not long after Gareth made his presence known in EWWE, by scaring the pants off the then World Champion Justin Alex. Brytni then began giving cryptic warnings to the legend; asking that he avoid the situation entirely. The first of which was on the Rising following Title Raid where she appeared on the X-Streamertron told him she felt like she was being watched. The connection between the two was left to speculation, at Crash and Burn Brytni was significantly more anxious than usual. Vocalizing her concern over The Undertaker's presence to Ashley she was assured that Justin Alex would take care of it, and that she should focus on their Tag Team Championship Match versus Shaded Sunshine later in the night. When the time came around Brytni spent the majority of the match on the apron checking her surroundings, when she did enter the match she dominated up until the lights went out and Jade had switched places with her, in perfect position to hit the Final Act and pinning Brytni for the win much to the dismay of Ashley. They would win their rematch at EWWE's 1 Year Anniversary thanks to their mystery bodyguard whom protected them from The Undertaker's attempted attacks, they however were never seen again. It can only be assumed that the worst became of her at the hands of Brytni's elusive stalker. As aftermath, Brytni had a heavy burden of guilt on her shoulders wondering if she even deserved the championships. Ashley was able to talk her into the match at Solemn Judgement and they were shown talking backstage. Brytni still jittering over the presence of The Undertaker barely entered the match which went along 20 minutes and finally Ashley got the win for the respected team retaining their championships against the former V.W.O. members. They once again retained at Scars and Stripes facing new challenges in Gothic Remains (Shadow and Gothic Mayhem), this time Brytni getting the win for her team. It finally seemed like Brytni was getting back in her right state of mind, with her and Ashley having yet another successful defense verses the team of Eva and Charmcaster. Brytni finally feeling comfortable enough to go into singles competition petitioned to be the one who faced Jade on the 42nd episode of Rising. As it was known, Brytni was very rusty in competition from her lack of actual competition in matches as Ashley did most of the heavy lifting during their recent tag team bouts. This showed in a lot, when Jade caught Brytni slipping with a cutscene and laying her flat for a 3 count, teasing another clash between Shaded Sunshine and the champions. What the real headline however was what happened after the match where the lights went out to a familiar bell and just like her worst fear come to life the, then, EWWE World Champion The Undertaker had finally confronted her physically staring a hole into her spirit as she broke down crying in the corner right before the bells hit, and the lights went out again. With Brytni disappearing from the arena and Ashley frantically searching for her throughout the city, (She was not in the arena that night) the locker room was now in a panic that they would be next now that not even the Vixens were safe. War Beyond The Mortal Plane (2015 - present) Neither her nor Ashley were seen since the incident occurred, Ashley presumably still searching. Annoyed at the consistent no shows of events and lack of title defenses the duo had, Azkadellia made a vow to strip them of the tag team titles should they no show at House of Doom 2013. Brytni's next appearance showed her challenging her father to a match where a representative of her choosing would face Gareth in a match where the winner had to release their respective woman to the other. Gareth arrogantly accepted but Brytni kept the opponent a secret until Apocalyptic Randomness. The mystery was revealed to be a mage who we had never seen before, later revealed as Arkhain. He put up a big fight but eventually was overwhelmed by the interference of Ashley and attempting to protect Brytni causing him to lose by count out. Brytni heartbroken was crying in the corner as Gareth prepared to take her but Arkhain could not allow himself to watch that and knocked Gareth out the ring comforting Brytni until Gareth chose to leave with Ashley. Brytni attempted to qualify for the Extreme Asylum but fell to Selina Ravenvox. After the match a camera was shown backstage of Gareth beating down Arkhain, which Brytni watched. The stand of defiance at Apocalyptic Randomness enraged Gareth to the point he allegedly brutally murdered Ashley and brought her back as a revenant version of herself. On Rising 49, Brytni (after the match with Selina) was attacked by a human looking creature with no eyes, and wheeled out the arena by the creature on a stretcher, repeatedly shushing her as if she was a mother tellign her child not to cry in some sick way. On Rising 51 it was revealed that Brytni (Now named Britannica) had been turned over to the dark side by her father and now was reunited with Ashley (Now dubbed Alcantara) among his undead disciples. Together they defeated the team of Stargirl and Air Force Amy to earn a shot at the Vixens Tag Team Championships much to the delight of "The Undertaker". Other Media Brytni made a few appearances on the E-Fed, N.E.W. in her quest to escape Gareth Moore who also followed her there as well. In CAW Finishing Moves *Rumor Cutter (Standing Cutter) (2013 - Present) *Sinful Sensation (Dragon Sleeper w/ Scissors) Signature Moves *Dark Spirit (Suplex Cutter) (Formerly) *Inverted Sharpshooter *Right Hood *Argentine Backbreaker *Big Splash; from standing position on grounded opponent Signature object *Baseball Bat Notable feuds *Shaded Sunshine (Jade and Kat) w/ Ashley Managers *Alcantara Signature Taunt * Headbanging Rockstar Horns Entrance themes Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events # Ultimate by Pigslip (2009 - 2010) # Rumors by Lindsay Lohan (2013 -) # HIgher and Higher # Rumors (Intro Cut) by Lindsey Lohan # Gummo by Sadistik (w/ Taker and Alcantara) (Current) Brytni Sin Brytni Sin Brytni Sin